


Forever and Ever

by Char1ie



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char1ie/pseuds/Char1ie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been her best friend since forever and ever. Vignette series into the lives of Satsuki and Nonon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The school bell rang its monotonous trill, signaling that recess was over. For a moment, Nonon let go of Satsuki's hand to glance behind her where her teacher stood, waiting for the class to come back inside.

Satsuki noticed the sudden lack of warmth, but it was only for a moment, for Nonon quickly snatched it right back up.

"Hurry, Satsuki-chan!" Nonon said as she ran to the building, dragging a slightly dazed Satsuki behind her.

She wasn't dazed for long. Her eyes followed the pink strands of hair as they guided her back into the classroom. Her fingers were intermingled into her own and the warmth spread through Satsuki's little five year old body. As their feet rushed across the elementary school courtyard, through the demolished sandcastle and the chittering students, a part of her wished that Nonon was telling the truth.

A part of her wanted that hand to hold.

When they got back into the classroom and their lesson of the tedious basics in marketing, economy, and other miscellaneous humdrum that kindergarten for the aristocratic body taught begun, Nonon could hardly pay attention. Her feet swung back and forth underneath her desk, a sign of restlessness. The statistics of company failures depending on the age of their CEO could hardly keep her attention.

Her teacher's voice droned somewhere in the back of her mind, but in the forefront was Satsuki Kiryuin.

Her charisma.

Her stance.

Her mere presence.

Nonon was awestruck.

Satsuki was always her friend, well, more of an acquaintance that wasn't captured by Nonon's charm. Their parents knew each other as business partners and set up tea parties would occur every once in a while where they wouldn't talk to each other, but Nonon would ogle at her abundance of toys that Satsuki never really played with. She'd always had the slightest feeling of jealousy towards the Kiryuin girl.

Satsuki always looked at the world as if she was on a stepping stool that nobody could see the top of. So tremendous was the altitude of the young girl, that other children could only ever watch the very bottom of her immaculate pin straight black hair, billowing with the resolve and power that only Satsuki Kiryuin could have at the age of five.

In that courtyard that day, Nonon felt as if she could see Satsuki's head, no, her mind, where it brimmed with the thoughts and ideas most would not be able to even glimpse at.

She wondered about Satsuki Kiryuin.

She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling, other than a strong sense of loyalty and a hint of sudden strong resolve, but she knew that now more than ever, Satsuki Kiryuin was her best friend in the entire world, and she was never, ever, ever going to let go of her hand.

"Satsuki?" she chanced a whisper.

Satsuki turned her head towards her pink friend. Her large eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and she held her index finger to her lips, signaling her to shush and pay attention to the lesson.

"Satsuki, come to my house this weekend" Nonon said in a hushed tone that wasn't all that hushed. Nonon, at the age of five, had not yet mastered the art of whispering.

A pair of legs towered over her, casting the menacing shadow of adult authority, and her eyes followed them up to where her teacher's body was attached.

"Miss Jakuzure, I recommend listening in class for once. Your throng of admirers can wait for the break"

Nonon huffed at the teacher, but her mouth otherwise stayed shut.

She kept her head towards the board for the rest of the hour, albeit not actually absorbing the information.

A slip of paper landed near her foot, and she quickly made sure her teacher wasn't looking before picking it up. Quietly, she unfolded the crease and read the note.

It had one word scribbled onto it, but still, Nonon squealed.

"Miss Jakuzure!" the reprimading voice of the teacher once again interrupted Nonon's bubble of a word.

"Sorry, Sensei" she muttered.

She looked at the slip of paper again.

Ok.

-S


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute and fluffy "wedding" scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't own klk, the princess bride, bridal chorus, etc. etc.

"Lady Satsuki, you seem a little jittery, are you alright?" Soiroi inquired the young mistress. They were standing at the entrance of the Jakuzure mansion, awaiting a certain pink haired child to come downstairs and greet them.

"Of course not, Soiroi, it's just Nonon, what do I have to be nervous about?"

"My apologies, Madam, but it occurs to me that this is the first time Lady Nonon has invited you to play herself." The butler noted.

"Soiroi, we don't play, we discuss important matters and fabricate scenes that our whims could lead us to" Satsuki stated, knowing full well that if her words were to be compressed, what she just said definitely meant play. She just wanted to let her butler know that she'd be ok, that she had a handle on things, as Kiryuins always did.

"Of course, Madam. Apologies, Madam." Soiroi replied, a tiny smile appearing on his usually unexpressive face. He was somewhat proud of the little Mistress.

Children, and even adults alike, respected and admired the entire Kiryuin clan.

At a distance.

"Satsuki, you're here!" a high-pitched voice interrupted their tiny conversation, accompanied by a pitter-patter of feet making their way down the grand staircase, into the main entrance.

Satsuki rubbed her hands together, missing the cooling touch of her Bakuzan, a sword that calmed her at times, although she was still too young to properly wield it.

"Come on upstairs! I was just practicing the piano" Nonon appeared in front of her, taking Satsuki's hands in her own, tugging them in the direction of the staircase.

Her feet dragged a few centimeters; Nonon's size could hardly bring the other girl all the way upstairs without the help of Satsuki's legs moving on their own.

"Shall I be off then?" Soiroi asked, grabbing the Kiryuin limo's keys out of his pocket, and starting for the door.

Satsuki's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at Soiroi, the first hint of nervousness that the butler saw in her. He paused and crouched down to his little mistress's eye level.

"If you need me to come back, just call, and I'll be here faster than you can say pigs"

"Nobody's that fast, Soiroi" the girl whispered back, a mix of logic and unease in her answer.

"Well I am" he replied, standing back up, giving his charge one last smile, and heading back outside where the limo was waiting for him.

Without her butler there, Satsuki turned back to Nonon and the matters at hands, or rather Nonon, the matter in her hands.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Nonon questioned, one hand on her hip, the other holding Satsuki's hand, her face a little too close to the other girl's.

Satsuki quickly composed herself, bringing her face back to the neutrality it usually held, and made the first step into Nonon's direction.

The girl's ran through the stairs, two hallways, and a door before making their way onto Nonon's room. Satsuki had been here countless times, never really looking around, just sitting on one of the chairs, waiting for her parents to decide to have someone retrieve her. She only just noticed the baby grand piano in the middle of the room. All she really remembers from coming in here was a blur of baby blues and pinks.

"Do you want to hear what I was practicing?" asked Nonon, eager to show her something she was quite proud of. It was one of the first times she'd be covering the original, un-edited score of a piece, and it had taken her three weeks to completely master the entire thing.

In truth, she hadn't practiced the piece in weeks, but she wanted to show it Satsuki. She thought herself a natural talent in the musical area, and she rarely had anybody to play for except for perhaps a business partner or two during her parent's parties.

"Sure" replied the black haired girl, sitting on the chair she usually sat on. She'd never heard Nonon play the piano, and nobody at her house played very often. Occasionally, Takiji would go into the piano room and play something, but he was too much of a fuddy duddy for Satsuki to pay any attention to the steward.

Nonon sat on the chair, right foot above the pedal, and stretched her fingers.

"A one and a two and a three" she whispered to herself before her fingers pressed onto the ivory keys, baring the notes of Wagner's Bridal chorus.

She played slowly with a practiced steadiness and a natural elegance. Nonon didn't play the piano, thought Satsuki, her fingers danced on it. Although her hands were small, they whipped through the keys and the notes with a commanding air, willing them to come together and make music.

When the song was over, Satsuki realized she was holding her breath.

"Was I any good?" asked Nonon. She knew she had played the piece perfectly, but she needed the confirmation.

Satsuki nodded vigorously. She loved the piece.

Nonon smiled, standing from her piano bench, and making her way to her bed.

"I enjoy playing it, but I'd never have it played at my wedding." Stated Nonon, rolling over on her stomach and propping her head on her elbow so that she could see the other girl.

"Hmmm" hummed Satsuki in reply, tentatively making her way onto Nonon's bed.

"Well, I might, but the song was originally used for a match that failed. On the other hand, it'd be nice if things were traditional" she rambled. "Do you know what your wedding's going to be like?"

Satsuki shook her head, she didn't plan things like that. Her mother probably had someone who was already planning it for her.

"But I already have my wedding dress." She added as an afterthought.

"What?!" shrieked the other girl. "What if it doesn't fit? What if you get fat?"

Satsuki blushed furiously. She assumed all other little girls would have their dresses by now.

"Then it would have alterations" she stated matter of factly.

"What does it look like?" continued Nonon.

Satsuki had only seen it once, that time with her father, but she remembered it clear as day.

"It's white."

Nonon's eyebrows crinkled, confused with the answer.

"Well of course it's white! All wedding dresses are white!"

"It's also blue and gold, and it has epaulets, and my father says it's very very very dangerous." Continued Satsuki, feeling the need to boast of the dress she had been so enamored over.

Of course, this befuddled Nonon even more.

"That doesn't really sound like a wedding dress, it sounds like armor or something"

"Well why can't it be both?" asked the Kiryuin girl. She knew that her 'wedding dress' would never be worn at a real wedding, but it was hers, and she was proud of it.

Nonon let the question sink in, slowly accepting her reply. If Satsuki Kiryuin said it could be both, then it surely could be both.

An idea popped into Nonon's mind, and she quickly stood up from her bed and made her way over to a series of ropes by her night drawer. She tugged on the third rope, and somewhere in the house was a maid who heard it, for seconds later the door opened.

"You rang, Lady Nonon?"

"Bring me a Ring Pop" requested the girl.

"Right away, Lady Nonon" the maid said, bowing, before leaving the room.

"Why do you need a –" began Satsuki

"Hold on one moment" Nonon interrupted. She marched towards her toy chest and started pulling out a series of stuffed animals including a large purple rabbit, a lifelike looking horse, a kitten with wings, and an octopus.

"Help me set them up in rows," commanded Nonon.

Satsuki usually didn't take orders from other people, but she decided that this is what normal 'play dates' had to be like, so she complied.

When they were done, the animals were in four rows of six, all staring up at them, the largest ones staring down.

"Now we have our audience," said Nonon, looking at her and Satsuki's work.

"An audience?"

"An audience."

Nonon obviously wouldn't be explaining it to her any time soon, for she walked away from Satsuki and made her way into her walk in closet.

"What are we getting now?" asked Satsuki.

"A veil and a top hat"

Then the realization of what they were doing crept up to Satsuki.

"Nonon! I can't get married to you!" Satsuki blurted.

"We're way too young and we haven't talked to our parents and also this is hardly planned at all, there aren't any flowers, nor is their a photographer, a priest, or a-"

"Huh?" said Nonon, veil and top hat already in her hands. "You know we're just pretending, right, Satsuki-chan?"

Nonon hoped Satsuki knew that they were playing. She didn't want to other girl to get flustered and leave.

"Oh." Satsuki was more than a little embarrassed at her little outburst, however the need to explain herself never came, of she was glad, for the door opened, and a maid bearing a Ring Pop came over to the girls.

"For you, Lady Nonon"

Nonon gave the veil to Satsuki, her free hand taking the Ring Pop from her maid. The maid bowed before once again leaving the room.

Satsuki stood there, veil in hand, wondering what to do next. Nonon put on her top hat, signaling that Satsuki should put on the veil.

She placed it on top of her head, the comb's teeth messily brushing her bangs back.

"How do I look?" she asked, strands of black hair sticking out in random places. Her hair took quite a little while in the morning to get brushed, straightened finely, and styled. She had ruined it without even knowing.

Nonon tried to hide her laugh with failure.

"You look great, Satsuki-chan!"

Said girl turned very red, covering her exposed forehead.

"It's not that big!" she defended, her only insecurity was that forehead of hers. Satsuki Kiryuin looked at the world above and beyond all others, but darn it if she didn't have a large forehead.

"You'll grow into it" Nonon giggled. Honestly, she thought she looked fine. She was pretty, poised, and maybe her veil wasn't put on quite right, but Satsuki Kiryuin made a beautiful bride.

"Anyways, we have a wedding to attend" she held out her hand, which Satsuki tentatively took. As soon as her palm touched hers Nonon grinned, giving it a gentle squeeze and leading her back into the bedroom.

"Ahem" Nonon coughed, preparing her voice. "Thank you –" she was interrupted by Satsuki's laughter.

"Is something funny?" she asked.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Satsuki questioned with a cheerful laugh.

Nonon had tried to do an impression of Cary Elwes in The Princess Bride, otherwise known as the most romantic movie that Nonon had ever seen, but her voice barely went down half an octave. Not quite Westley, but it was enough to make Satsuki laugh.

"I'm trying to be a groom," explained the pink haired girl. "Anyways, as I was saying, thank you ladies and gentlebears for attending the joined onion of Satsuki Kiryuin and Nonon Jakuzure, the bride and groom will now say their vows!"

The stuffed animals in attendance sat in silence, but in the mind of the bride and groom, there were heartfelt tears in all of their eyes.

"I, Nonon Jakuzure, take you, Satsuki-chan, to be my bride. And I'll let you play with all my toys, and also you can sleep over whenever you want, and I'll hold your hand forever and ever and ever!" Nonon's voice had slowly transitioned back to the adorable squeak it usually was, getting louder and louder, ending with a yell at forever and ever.

"I, Satsuki Kiryuin, take you, Nonon Jakuzure, to be my bride." Unsure of what to say next, she repeated Nonon's 'vows' "And I'll let you play with all my toys, and you can sleep over whenever you want, and I promise to always hold your hand"

Nonon beamed, giving her 'bride' a hug.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she said, presenting Satsuki with the Ring Pop.

"It's watermelon flavor. I think. I may have already licked it."

Satsuki just laughed at her candy loving friend.

"Nonon?"

"Yes, Satsuki-chan?"

"What's a joined onion?"

"I'm not really sure, but they say it a lot in weddings on TV"


End file.
